wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in the Wings of Fire Series
There are a number of mistakes within the Wings of Fire series, varying from spelling errors to plot holes. Plot and Logic Inconsistencies First Arc * In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory and Jambu enter Princess Blaze's hideout. Once inside, neither any of the guardsRevealed in The Hidden Kingdom, page 128 nor Blaze herselfRevealed in The Hidden Kingdom, page 130 notice that they lack circle necklaces. One guard even states that they must be IceWings who never left the palaceRevealed in The Hidden Kingdom, page 131, which should have been an even bigger hint because aristocratic IceWings who live near or within the palace are usually included in circle rankings. ---- * In The Brightest Night, Smolder says that his brothers died because they made the wrong dragon''s'' mad, but in Deserter it was revealed that both his brothers were killed by Burn.Revealed in Deserter, page unknown Second Arc * In Moon Rising, Princess Icicle and Prince Winter are mentioned to be standing next to four other IceWing students , even though there are only five IceWings in total attending the Jade Mountain Academy.Revealed in Moon Rising, Jade Mountain Academy Winglets page ---- * In Escaping Peril, Moon does not know who Foeslayer is even though Winter had previously explained to her . ---- * In Talons of Power, Prince Turtle whispers to his enchanted coral even though it is impossible to talk underwater . ---- * In Darkness of Dragons, Moon recognizes Turtle's stick even though she has never seen it. * Turtle has his satchel with him despite having left it at Jade Mountain earlier . Third Arc * In The Lost Continent, when Blue picks up the Book of Clearsight, he thinks that it smells like a pine forest. However, all the trees on Pantala are gone, so he would not know how one would smell. * Sundew's bullet ants bite The LibrarianRevealed in The Lost Continent, pages 216-217 even though bullet ants sting rather than bitewikipedia:Paraponera clavata. ---- * In The Hive Queen, when Cricket meets the Jewel Hive Chrysalis, she notes that Morpho must have been named for his wings , even though SilkWings do not have wings when they hatch. Graphic Novels * In The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel), there is a SkyWing with IceWing spikes on their tail . * In Clay's dream, Sunny is shown with pale white frills on her back when they should be dark golden. * In the prologue, it is implied that Hvitur never went out to get a SkyWing egg. Later, Kestrel mentions Hvitur's death . * Peril is shown to be touching Kestrel, but she is not being burnt . * On page 188, Sunny is shown with a tail barb . * When Fjord is screaming after Glory spat venom on him, his tongue isn't forked. ---- * In the SeaWing Royal Hatchery, there are no windows or openings besides the door , which is supposed to be the entire reason that dragons guarding the hatchery cannot eat inside . * Queen Coral has rope pearls around her horns which frequently disappear and reappear . * Tsunami's pearl necklace disappears before reappearing . Character and Object Appearance Inconsistencies First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, Queen Scarlet is described as both having yellow eyes and amber colored eyes . ---- * In The Lost Heir, Tsunami sees a blue shape in Princess Auklet's egg although she is green . ---- * In The Hidden Kingdom, Deathbringer is mentioned to have pinned Glory down by her wings . Later, however, he removes them from her shoulders . ---- * In The Brightest Night, the SandWing guard from the Scorpion Den is first referred to as female , then male . * Also in the [[[[The Brightest Night|The Brightest Night]]]], it said that Qibli puffed his spines up. But SandWings don't have spines, they have frills.'' Second Arc * Instead of pale blue, Winter's scales have been described as silvery , snow-white , and bright white throughout the books. ---- * In Winter Turning, the rabbits Moonwatcher catches later become squirrels . * Pyrite's eyes are described as both dark orange and amber . ---- * In Talons of Power, Turtle's thoughts say that it was a feather that fixed Flame's scar, even though it was a flower. ---- * On the cover of Darkness of Dragons, Qibli's scar is missing. * Winter is said to have pale blue eyes , even though they are dark blue . Third Arc * In The Lost Continent, Cricket fiddles with the earpiece of her glasses . However, on the front cover of The Hive Queen, Cricket's glasses have no earpiece. * Cricket says that "her own two wings work perfectly well."Revealed in The Lost Continent, page 125 However, being a HiveWing, she has four wings.Revealed in The Lost Continent, Guide to the Dragons of Pantala * When Blue enters the sleeping hollow chosen for him by Admiral, he feels "a shiver across his wings" when he realizes his father's intentRevealed in The Lost Continent, page 245. However, at this point in the story, Blue has not yet undergone his Metamorphosis and therefore only has wingbuds. Legends * In Darkstalker (Legends), Indigo is described as having both dark purple eyes and dark blue eyes . Graphic Novels *In The Lost Heir, when Dragonets of Destiny are watching Whirlpool die, Clay's underbelly had the SeaWing glow-in-the-dark scales. Spelling and Wording First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, SeaWings are mistakenly referred to as Seawings . ---- * In The Lost Heir, the phrase on the other hand appears twice . This expression is noticeably changed to "on the other talon" in later books because dragons have talons instead of hands. In fact, the word hand does not exist as a noun in the Wings of Fire universe as scavenger hands are referred to as paws . ---- * In The Hidden Kingdom, the phrase on the other hand is used once again . ---- * In The Dark Secret, Morrowseer refers to a group of SkyWing guards as a handful instead of a talonful . * Also, Starflight says, "But why aren't I suitable?"Revealed in The Dark Secret, page 63 when it should have been "But why am I not suitable?" Second Arc * In Winter Turning, Kinkajou says that Scarlet uses the dreamvisitor to bother people rather than dragons. * Vermilion is misspelled as Vermillion in the title of Ex-Prince Smolder's letter "A Letter from Smolder of the SandWings to Vermillion of the SkyWings on the Challenges and Joys of Scavenger Pet Ownership" . ---- * In Talons of Power, Turtle uses the word people instead of dragons when he is enchanting the stick: "He cannot hear about me in other people's minds or conversations." ---- * In Darkness of Dragons, the word people is used instead of dragons twice . * Moorhen is spelt as Mudhen. This was later corrected in the ebook . *In "Darkness of Dragons, page 216, Qibli remembers his "Childhood instead of Dragonethood. Third Arc * The phrase "splattering a handful of raindrops onto [Clearsight's] head" appears . Again, this is a misuse of talonful versus handful. * Blue waves his hands at someone, instead of talons . ---- * In The Lost Continent or The Hive Queen, the word handful is used instead of talonful . Legends * In Darkstalker (Legends), the phrase on the other hand is used instead of on the other talon . * Indigo is mentioned to stand with one hand on her spear . Graphic Novels * In The Dragonet Prophecy, the word visiting is spelled visting. ---- * In The Lost Heir, the word people is used instead of dragons . References Category:Real Life